The blossoming Prophecy
by The Mahogany Sunset
Summary: A prophecy surrounds Blossomkit the son of the clan leader and his mate. Will she make it out alive. All will be revealed in this story.
1. ALLEIGANCES

Alligiances

EmberClan

Leader: Otterstar – a tom with a brown pelt and blue eyes

Deputy: Brookflame – a she cat with a brown pelt and brown eyes

Medicine cat: Mossberry – a she cat with a green pelt and grey eyes

Warriors:

Fireocean – a firey tom

Stumpyfire – a tom

Quailcoat – a she-cat

Apprentice, Dovepaw

Appentices:

Dovepaw – a dove-colored she-cat

Queens:

None

Elders:

None

EmberClan

Leader: Twistedstar – a tom with a twisted leg

Deputy: Swanpoppy – a red and yellow she

Medicine cat: Troutstone – a grey she cat

Warriors:  
Darkpatch  
Badgerdawn  
Miststone  
Skyleaf  
Fireblossom  
Apprentice, Petalpaw  
Pinestar

Appentices:

Petalpaw

Queens:

None

Elders:

None


	2. Chapter two the Birth

In EMBERClan, Otterstar paced around the medicine den inpatiently waiting for news about his wifes giving birth to their kids. He had been waiting a long time almost 9 months.

Suddenly out came the medicine cat Mossberry, a beautiful she-cat. "You have 5 kits!" she said.

"Wow!" said Otterstar. "That's a lot!" He was excited, almost like a kit himself, as he thought about being father to so many kids.

"Yes but unfortunately they all died." Mossberry looked at him sadly, sadness reigning over her grey eyes.

Immediately Otterstar became creast fallen. "All of them?" his tail drooped.

"All… but one…"

Otterstar perked up again, one was better than none! "Okay, where is the one?"

"Inside the miedicine den." She led him inside with a flick of her long tail.

In side was his mate, Quailcoat. The most beautiful she-cat in the clan. Her pelt was grey tabby, like a motteled stormcloud. Even though she was sweaty with the exhaustion of labour, he eyes still sparkled as she looked at her mate.

Otterstar robbled in his deep voice. "I love you my dear. Where is our kit?"

"Our kid is hee my love." She lifted her tail. To reveal nestled underneath, a kit. A beautiful tabby kit just like he mother who looked up with sparkling eyes and "mewed"!

"Aw what a sweetheart!" gushed Otterstar. "She is so beautiful!"

Suddenly the medicine cat seized up like she was in rigor mortis. She said with glazed eyes, "I have a prophecy!"

"What?" said Otterstar and Quailcoat similtaneusly.

"Your kit will be the prophecy of the entire clan. She will save it, or destroy it. The future of the world dpends on it."

Otterstar and Quailcoat were shocked. They looked down at their kit with grim anticipation in their eyes. What was to come? Read more to find out!


	3. Chapter 3 Revenge

Chapter 2 Revenge of the

Ok guys im gonna be honest its been like 10 months and I don't even remember what this story was about in the first place but i'll try my best lol! Enjoy the story

It was the 1st time Blossomkit had ever been out of her den. Since Blossomkid was the prophecy of the clan, people everywhere treated her with respect. Cats bowed as she went by! Her eyes sparkled with tears. "Mommy, why do they bow like that? I feel ashame!"

Her mommy, Quailcoat tittered. "Don't worry they are just jealous. They are jealous that you are the prophecy; also they are jealous that you are beautiful & your eyes sparkle like rainbows. They will never be AS Fabulous as you.

With a flick of her long tail, Quailcoat confronted a group of cats that was stare at her CHILD. "Why DO YOU Stare? She's just a kit! Don't you have any manners?"

The ca


	4. Chapter five the ABUSIVE father

Bloomskit was BlossomPAW now, an apprentice. She Was the papprentice of her father, whose name was Otterstar.

Ottestar was trying to teahc her how to catch a mouse in the forest. "Pounce on the mouse!" he told her.

She tried but fell, and the mouse ran away.

"You idiot!" screamed Otterstar. "Goddamn it!"

"Please calm down!" squatted BlossomPaw, surprised by her father's sudden anger. "I was only trying my best!"

Otterstar camed down. "Fine okay. Now catch one for real. You must have been joking that time because you did so BAD."

Blossompaw pounced on another mouse, but it got away once again.

"!" said Otterstar.

"Sorry!"

"Fuck You!" screamed Otterstar.

"Wow, calm down!" she cried, and fell on the gorund with her tears streaming down her face. Otterstar was an abusive father! She had never known this before!

The next day she went to her mother, Quailcoat and asked for to be transferred to a different teacher. But Quailcoat told Otterstar, and he went up to Blossompaw and punched her in the face!

Later, with a huge black eye, Blossompaw laid crying on the floor of her den. Her childhood was abusive!


	5. Chapter six the POLICE get involved

Chapter six the POLICE get involved

Blossompaw would of called Kids Help Phone if there was such a thing as Kids Help Phone in the cat world. But there wasnt. So instead, she told her mommy, Quailcoat that her father was ABUSE.

Quailcaot SCREAM! "MY HUSBAND PUNCHED MY DUAGHTER IN THE FACE!? WHERE IS HE! I WILL REND HIS HEAD FROM HIS SHOULDERS! I WILL SMITE HIM WHERE HE STANDS! HE WILL RUE THE VERY DAY HE PUNCHED MY DAUGHTE RIN THE FACE!"

Quailcoat called 911. Immediately 50 cat police officers of the police were there. they ARRESTED Otterstar! He went away in handcuffs in the back of a cop van!

Now there was no clan leader! Everyone was like wtf do we do! (Also the deputy got hit by the police van as it was leaving. RIP BrookFlame.)

There was a clan meeting. The medicine cat, wise Mossbery, stood at the top of the big ass rock and said, "I vote for hereditary inheritance!"

"What is that? I dont understand!" rubled Fireocean, a stupid tom.

"It means Blossompaw would be BlossomSTAR!"

Wow! The prophecy was about to be fufiflled! Blossompaw would SAVE HER CLAN!

 _AUTHORS NOTE Hey gus I hope you enjoy the story! Gustpetal thank you, yes I am winning! It got super dramatic didnt it!_


	6. Chapter 7 the Prohpecy Begins

Chapter Siven: The PROPHec comes TRUth

It haD Been 10 yeras ever since Blossomtail, who was now an adult, had been birth. She was 10 years od and very beaitufil. Her eyes sparkled, and her Tail was long.

The oly problem was that there was a tom in the clan, named FIREOCEAN, who was interested in BlossomTail….in THAT WAY )if you know what i mean.) There was oly 1 problem, that Blossotail was a lesbo and was not interest in FireOcean.

FireOcean came p to BlossomTail one day and meowe, "Hey."

"Blossomtail was irritated. Fireocean had alread tried that kind of smooth talk before, and she was sick of it. "Go away," she asked.

"No."

"Please."

"No." He rubbed agianst her body. "I want you to hvae my KIDS!"

She was angered by this talk. "No, FireOcean leave me alone!"

"You are the PROPHEc of the clan! You're supr cool. I want you to have my kids.

Bloosmtail struck Fireocean in the face with her claws. It left three long, deep scratches. Fireocean yowled and racd away.

Blossomtai yowled triumpantly. "That's wha you get for trying to moles me!"

Other cats wer watching, and looked at Blossomtail with disapproval. FireOcena was popular in the clan. But Blossomtail was not!

A black tom said to a gray tom, "Se's mean to FireOcecan. That's bad."

"We shoul assassassinet her," agreed the other gray tom.

Meanwhil in the woods, fireocean was licking his wounds, and INFURIATED! He mutered to himself, "Blossomtail cannot treat me that way! I will get her back!"

And so the pROPHc BEGINS! What will happen to BLOSMpaw? TUNE IN FOR MORE1

Sorry I vhaent updated in so log. Ive been dealin with medical problms. Thank you Cheesesammich!


End file.
